A Series of Unfortunate Mishaps
by B.C. Crossing
Summary: A fight with Limburger and a Karbunkle invention causes the Bros to have a series of unfortunate mishaps. Charley tries to help them out, but when she's laughing uncontrollably on the floor, she only makes it worse. Are the Mice ever going back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I would like to thank iloveLuLu for all of her comments and suggestions. If it wasn't for her it would've taken me a lot longer to get this story off the ground. Thanks for putting up with me and all of my ranting and ravings and emails.

* * *

It was unusual peaceful day at the Last Chance Garage and Charlene Davidson was enjoying the quiet with some much needed me-time. Curling up with a book and some snacks, she reclined on her much loved couch settled back for a peaceful afternoon. _I love those macho lummoxes, but sometimes a girl just needs some time alone_, she thought as she found her marked place in the book. Unfortunely for the lovely mechanic, her day off was about to come to a startling end. Reaching a good part in her book, Charley hears the roar of three very familiar motorcycles. Sighing, she continues reading, hoping against hope that the mice would stay in the workshop for a while longer.

Finishing the chapter, she looks at her watch and frowns. "It's been ten minutes. There is no way in all the known universe those three can be quiet for that long, especially Vinnie," Charley murmured worriedly to herself. "I better check on them. Please don't be hurt." She quickly crossed her living room and opened open the connecting door to the garage. Peering inside, she sees nothing out of the ordinary; including furry Martians. Grabbing the laser pistol that she kept hidden in a drawer, she cautiously stepped further into the room. Being as there is nowhere to really hide behind in the garage, she looked over the bikes, trying to find a clue where their riders could be.

"The only evidence I have is that they must have recently been in a fight with Limburger, very recently. These scratches and burn marks could have only had happened in the past hour. My fingers are just itching to tear into that weird ray gun strapped onto Modo's bike." She reasoned with herself out loud, and lightly ran her hand across the strange contraption. "The explanation there is that the guys vanished into thin air." Charley concluded with a frown, standing back with her hands on her hips. Hearing a strange squeaking sound, she looked down and screamed.

"How many times to I have to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry my screaming hurt your sensitive hearing. Give me break guys, geez." Charley said rolling her eyes at the Martians who were now three inches tall. "If you don't stop complaining that I'm taking too long, I'm adopting a kitten from the pet store," she mockingly threatened. "Just be glad that your helmets shrunk with you and we can talk over the communication system. Now, tell me exactly what happened to you to make you like this," she said, gesturing towards them as she pulled out the wiring to Karbunkle's contraption.

"We were riding back to the scoreboard after a hotdog stop at Chef Andy's and saw Greasepit escorting a deliver truck towards Limburger's tower." Throttle stated. "We decided to see what Ol' Stinkface was up to, and stop him before he got too far. When Limburger's goons started unloading a mess of satellites and other equipment, we crashed the party."

"AAAAoooowww! Nobody messes with the baddest mammajammer and gets away with it." Vinnie howled with a smirk as he tried to bench press a wench.

"Give me that before you hurt yourself." Charley sniped, already to stuff the white furred mouse into a very tall box. "Please let Throttle finish."

"As I was saying, we were whippin' tail and winning when that low-down, good-for-nothing, sleazy Karbunkle turned the ray gun on us. When it looked to do nothing to us, he and fishface ran for it, but not before we blasted the tower into rubble." Throttle explained, sitting on the handle of a screwdriver.

Modo grinned as he leaned against a drill. "Luckily before we left, I tied the weapon onto Lil Darlin' and we started for here. Hopin' to figure out what exactly this was supposed to do," he continued. "About half way here, all three of us started to feel a little sick, like we were about to toss our 'dogs. We were hurtin' all over, like we had the flu or something. Before we knew it, we were like this," Modo finished.

Charley just stared at the mice in disbelief. Shaking her head, she made the final touches on the strange alien device. "Alright, guys, line up. I think I'm finished; line up and we'll give this puppy a go."

"What do you mean you think you're finished?" Vinnie asked. "You don't know!"

"Considering that I am from Earth and most of the alien technology is light years head of us, be thankful I have made it this far!" Charley snapped. "Besides this is something that I have never seen before or anything close to something that you guys or Karbunkle have used. Just keep your fingers and tails crossed," she apologized, realizing they were also stressed out.

With a quick prayer, she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. Opening one eye, she peeked and opened both eyes with shock, almost dropping the apparatus she was holding.

"You're-you're…" Charley choked out, trying very hard not to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

"Vincent, take a look and see what happened." Throttle said through clenched teeth, keeping his eyes screwed shut.

"Nope. You're the fearless leader, you do it," Vinnie refused, firmly keeping his hands over his eyes.

"On the count of three, all of us look," Modo reasoned.

"1…"

"2…"

"3." Opening their eyes, they looked at each other in shock. "What in the name of the goddess happened?" Vinnie shrieked. "We're-we're furless."

"I think you mean we look like Earth men."

"Apparently, I need to make some adjustments," Charley muttered. Trying to appear nonchalant, not because she was angry at her wrong assumptions with the machine, but because she had three very studly human guys in her garage.

"I feel naked."

"Shut up, Vincent." Throttle growled, smacking Vinnie upside the head. "Charley, you can fix it right? Right? Charley? Mars to Charlene. Hello!" Throttle called, waving his hand in front of the female mechanic's face.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I just have to adjust the settings. But it's not all that bad, you know. At least, not for me that is." The woman mumbled to herself, secretly enjoying the view. "Just let me change this and tweak that and you'll be as good as new. All right, line back up and get ready. Here we go!" She said, closing her eyes and made a wish.

"Uhh, well, this is a little better. Can you get us down now, Charley-girl?"

Looking up, the Earth woman sighed with resignation. "Sure, Throttle. Give me a minute and hang on to something. We don't need the three of you floating away now do we." She addressed the Martians who were back to being their furry selves, but were now floating on the ceiling.

Once again Charley modified the useless machine, closed her eyes and aimed.

"Stop closing your eyes! It's not helping!" Vinnie yelled just as she pulled the trigger.

Hearing a thud, she peeked with one eye and started laughing uncontrollably. "This. Is. Not. Funny," a very feminine voice snarled.

"I'm sorry Vinnie," Charley gasped out, tried to keep face and failed. "But this is priceless! In fact, I think we should just leave you like this." She choked out, trying to get herself under control. "I mean no more machismo attitudes and showboat stunts. The four of us will actually have something in common."

The three formerly male Biker Mice glared at their friend, attempting to cover their now maidenly figures.

"Charley ma'am, don't take this the wrong way, just shoot us again. Wait. What are you doing with that camera?"

"Charley put that down now." Throttle warned.

"No way, I need blackmail for when Stoker comes back for a visit." Charley smirked and snapped a photo.

"You are evil."

"Keep that in mind, fellas, or should I say ladies, when you want to destroy my garage and leave me with the clean-up." With that she aimed Karbunkle's ray at the miserable Martians and fired.

After the yellow glow dissipated from the three bodies and the idiotic device finished shorting out, Charley sighed in exhaustion. No longer were the Bros females, they were back to their very male selves, but now they were in a whole other ball game.

"You are just getting a kick out of this aren't you?" She asked the Biker Infants from Mars. "As if you weren't enough of a headache before," she teased, kneeling down to get a better look at the infant mice. "Though you are _much_ cuter like this," gently bopping Modo on his nose. Vinnie gave her a toothful smile, scrunching up his eyes doing so. "Unfortunately for all of us, I need to replace some wires. I really hope that you three do not do anything too…disgusting until I get this fixed. That is one thing I really refuse to deal with." Charley shuddered as she gathered the adorable little fuzzies and gave them a little more of a squeeze than necessary.

"I'm the cutest one, babe," boasted the white furred wonder.

"Of course you can still talk. Why not? Why should this job be easy?" The mechanic quipped. "Do anything, other than being quiet, and I will make you three regret it for the rest of your lives."

* * *

Charley found some new wires and replaced the burnt out ones and readied the instrument for another stab in the dark at fixing the Bros. Luck finally gave the poor Earth woman a break, and kept the mice from causing any trouble or headache to the lovely mechanic until she fixed the short out. But misfortune had a better advantage; as Charley had misfire after misfire. The unlucky mice were turned from one thing to another. From being froze solid to their fur growing out and making them look like Wookiees, which only caused Vinnie to run round "speaking Wookiee" and driving Throttle to the breaking point by referring him as Han Solo. They only managed to get him calmed down by Charley and Modo threatening to take an electric shaver to him.

After a quick brawl, they kept trying, only to keep missing their goal. They went from becoming twelve feet tall to having their minds switch to each other bodies to dying their fur a vibrant Pepto-Bismol pink to invisible. The last one caused much grief to Charley as Vincent refused to give up his position and she spent a good hour swinging at air to find him. Finally catching him, she made one more alteration and once more took aim, only to have strangest sight yet.

"It's strange," Vinnie stated. "I feel the need to play hockey and find a dragon." Charley looked at the once furred Martian Mouse in wonder. He now was a six foot duck, with a golden hockey mask on his face and what looked like a cross between hockey attire and armor.

"I feel very comfortable." Modo scrutinizing his new look. Giving him a double take, Charley took note of his appearance. Her recently gray furred friend was now green skinned and dressed in blue shorts, cape and boots with two green bandoleers crossing his chest. How they also managed to change clothes with this change was beyond her.

"Where's Throttle?" She asked, not seeing him in her line of vision.

"Narf!" Looking down, her eyes widened for a third time. The once tan furred Martian leader was now an actual Earth mouse; if you could call him that. He was now white with what was the white part of the eye now blue and black pupils. He had a bulbous red nose, blunt buck teeth and a bare tail.

"Are you pondering what I am pondering?" he asked Charley, in his new Cockney accent.

"I-I-I don't know. What are you pondering?" she stammered.

"If Jimmy cracks corn, and no one cares, why does he keep doing it?"

Blinking, she stands up, walks back to the ridiculous piece of machinery and gives it a hearty kick in aggravation. Said machinery starts bucking and sparking like it was throwing a fit. She threw herself under her work bench and watched in wonder and horror as it shot out bolts of light in all directions. With Lady Luck finally giving pity to the four friends; bolts of light hit the three alien beings and turned them back into their regular selves.

"All I wanted was one day to myself; was that too much to ask." She questioned to no one in particular. "But no, the Powers that Be must send me trial after trial." She grumbled as she began picking up the disaster area that was once her garage as the Bros thumped each other on the back and joked about their day. "The only good thing that came from this is that I got some excellent blackmail for those wrench heads when Stoker or Carbine comes to visit."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Biker Mice or related characters or places. I also do not own any Wookiees or Han Solo or Star Wars. I do not own The Mighty Ducks: the Animated Series or Martian Manhunter from the DC Universe. I do not own Pinky from Pinky and the Brain. They belong to their respected owners. If I did I would have money, but since I do not have money, I do not own them.

A/N: I would like to thank griff-chan for placing the picture of the Bros as humans into my brain with the story Metamorphosis. I would also like to credit inuficcrzy for inspiring me with her The First stories and Oberoniss with the Biker Mice as females; which can be found in The Firsts. Kashito91, thanks for the late night conversations. All credit is given where credit due.

A/N: Are you wondering why Vinnie turned into Wildwing from Disney's The Mighty Ducks the animated series; Modo into Martian Manhunter from the DC Universe; and Throttle into Pinky from Spielburg's Pinky and the Brain? That is because the voice actors for the Mice also did the voices for their respected characters.

Read Free, Citizens


End file.
